


Hot Mess

by superluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, i'm not sure because I always forget to update, kara is a hot mess, lena is collected but kinda cocky, pls be nice, slowburn, this is my first upload here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superluthor/pseuds/superluthor
Summary: Kara loses her powers, and she is definitely a hot mess without them. Lena is a well put together CEO, but she can sometimes be a little cocky. Hilarity ensues with the Superfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic published to ao3 so please be kind :)

“Shoot,” Kara hissed as she looked at the time on her phone. She had overslept for almost an hour. She was only supposed to hit the snooze button _once_ , not _five_ times!

She tried to fling herself out of her bed, but mid jump she forgot that she had temporarily lost her powers due to a solar flare, so she landed face first on the floor, blanket wrapped around her legs. She slowly got up, cringing at the way her knees cracked. Because she couldn't use her super speed to change, she had to use the human method.

Kara quickly stumbled around her room, picking up pieces of clothing she deemed fit for her interview with Lena Luthor. Kara pulled on some clean underwear and a pair of fitting navy blue slacks (which were accidentally put on backwards in her hurried panic).

Kara had also forgot to put on socks, she realized later. She yanked on a dark blue and white polka-dotted button up with a white cardigan over top.

After hurriedly brushing her teeth, Kara ran into the kitchen and grabbed two pieces of bread (not even bothering to making toast).

She checked her phone to see 17 texts and 31 missed calls from Alex. Her eyes widened and she ran out of her apartment, into the parking garage.

The younger Danvers sister flung herself, full human strength, into Alex’s car. Both of the women were surprised Kara didn’t break off the car door with just her human strength.

“Kara… I, uh… Think you forgot something.” Alex said slowly, gesturing to Kara’s eye region.

Kara’s eyes widened slightly before remembering that she had put them in her purse the night before. She triumphantly pulled them out of her bag to show them to her sister, sporting a huge grin.

“I also think you have a… Situation with your pants.” Alex said awkwardly,averting her eyes to the road as she drove out of the parking garage.

The younger Danvers sister looked down at her lap, confused. She grew even more confused when she couldn’t see the button on her slacks.

“Did the buttons of my pants just magically fall off?!” The blond exclaimed as she shoved a piece of bread into her mouth.

“Kara, honey, I’m pretty sure you just put your pants on backwards this morning.”

The superhero felt a scalding hot heat spread over her as her entire face, neck and ears burned a firetruck red.

“O-oh..” Kara muttered. She looked out the window to see if anybody was looking in their direction. She quickly pulled of her shoes and pants.

“ _KARA!!!_ ” ALex screeched, slamming on her breaks at a red light. The DEO agent was now forever scarred at the image of her sister being pantless.

“I can’t walk into LCorp with my slacks on backwards, Alex!” Kara yelled back, pulling her slacks on the correct way.

Kara quickly buttoned her pants and stared at her feet, confusion written on her face. She decided to go with whatever the day threw at her, so she just put her shoes back on. 

As Alex pulled up to the curb in front of the LCorp, Kara looked up at the tall building, suddenly feeling nervous. This is the first time she had met the CEO, and she didn’t want to make a bad first impression. 

“Kara, calm down. Ms. Luthor is going to like you. Everyone does. Your a literal ball of sunshine.” Alex said putting a comforting hand on Kara’s knee. Kara smiled, but still couldn’t stop herself from bringing her hand up to fiddle with her glasses.

“Now get your ass in there, and show her what this Danvers reporter is made of!” Alex exclaimed and gave her sister’s shoulder a slight shove.

With that little bit of reassurance, Kara opened the car door and walked into the LCorp lobby, not without saying a thank you to Alex first though.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara nervously walked into the lobby of LCorp and, even with her super hearing, could hear very little. This has to be the most silent building she’s been in. 

She quickly walks to the elevator, nearly bumping into two businessmen on her on her way. Kara _nearly_ face planted. Nearly. 

She shuffled into the empty elevator and rested her head against the cold aluminum wall. Kara slowly took several deep breaths to calm her rapid heart beat. _Don’t worry, Alex is right. Lena will like me._

The elevator dinged, letting Kara know that she had reached the 45th floor. She looked around and locked eyes with a secretary. ‘Jess’ the name tag read.

Kara quickly sped walked to the secretary desk and said, “Kara Danvers for Miss Luthor at 9am.” 

Jess smiled, nodded, and picked up the phone. “Miss Luthor, your 9am is here. Yes… Mhm…   
Okay, Miss Luthor.” Jess hung up and turned to Kara. “Miss Luthor will be right out to get you. You can have a seat while you wait.” Jess said with a small smile, seemingly knowing something that Kara didn’t.

Kara nodded her head and sat down. Her knee was bouncing slightly in nervousness and her heart rate was slightly elevated. She smoothed her palms over her slacks and took a deep breath. _cool and calm, cool and calm, cool and calm…_

Right then, the double doors of Lena’s office opened. The soft clicking of heels could be heard as she walked out. Lena looked at Kara and a small smirk spread across her face. 

“Right this way Miss Danvers.” Lena said in a soft, yet confident voice. Kara frantically stood up, knocking over two chairs in the process.

“Oh! No… _Heck_!” Kara fumbled to pick up the chairs when she heard Miss Luthor’s sultry voice, “Don’t worry about the chairs, Miss Danvers, just come with me.” The blonde mumbled something along the lines of an agreement.

_Why am I so nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous. This is just another person. You meet people all the time! Am I always this nervous when I meet new people? Oh Rao, you bumbling idiot, get yourself together!_

The brunette closed the doors and motioned for Kara to take a seat on the plush white couch. Kara sat down, placing her bag on the floor and looked up at the younger woman’s piercing green eyes. They held so much confidence, yet so much sadness. Kara quickly looked away, her cheeks colored a light pink. She reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad.

Lena sat down next to Kara, about a foot away from her. “Miss Danvers, we don’t have to start the interview right away. We could, say, get to know each other first.” She said while trailing a finger up the blonde’s arm. Lena looked Kara directly in the eyes and winked; or at least tried to.

“Miss Luthor, why did you, uh… Blink at me?” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses. Lena slightly set her jaw, trying not to let the heat of her blush spread to her cheeks. 

“That was… Nevermind. Shall we get to the interview? And please, you can call me Lena.” 

“Okay, Mi- Lena.” Kara hurriedly corrected herself. “Will do!”

***

The interview about Lillian Luthor escaping went well. Of course, there were some awkward moments, but what do you expect when interviewing the daughter of a woman who tried to kill National City’s entire alien population? 

There was a calm silence between them. Neither of them talking, just enjoying each others presence.

“Now, Kara, how would you feel about going out to dinner with me?” Lena asked, her hand on top of Kara’s.

“T-tonight? I don’t know if I can do it tonight, I might have some… things to take care of.” The older woman said while a red hue spread over her ears and cheeks.

“It can be whenever you want, Kara. There’s no pressure at all for you to even say yes.” Lena says truthfully.

Kara offers her a shy smile and proclaims, “No, I’d love to! You seem like an amazing woman, I just seem to always have a busy schedule.”

Lena locks eyes with the blonde, “Busy with doing reporter things, I presume?”

Kara nearly chokes on her own spit. Does Lena know about her being Supergirl? Surely not.

“Yes!” Kara nearly shouts. “I mean, yes. Only doing reporter things. No superhero-ing for me. I’m a human. No super powers for me.” She chuckles nervously. Lena smirks and mutters a, “ _Sure_ ”

The older woman stands up, “I have to go now, but here’s my business card. I wrote my cell number on the back so you can call me if you want to schedule another interview. You could ask me about that ‘date’ later too.” 

Lena smiled, slowly walking toward the door, “I’ll have my town car take you home. That way you don’t have pay for a taxi.” 

Kara frowned, “You don’t have to do that. Lena! I could call my sister to pick me up!” 

“I thought she worked for the FBI? Isn’t she busy?” The younger woman inquired.

Kara's eyes went wide, “Yes! She does. She’s always busy. So busy. I almost never get to see her. That means I’ll accept your offer, but only this once okay? I don’t want you to go out of your way to do things for me?”

“Kara, I’m not going out of my way. I’m just trying to take care of you. Treat you like the queen you are.” Lena smiled and took Kara’s hands in her own. “You deserve to be happy, and I can give you that.” 

The brunette opened the double doors and Kara made her way to the elevators. “I’ll text you after I get off work, Miss Danvers.”

***

Kara lowered herself into Lena’s town car. “Where to, Miss?” Kara gave the middle aged man her address and then a smile.

Looking out of the window she thought, _I guess this interview did turn out to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are really appreciated! tell me how you think this is and if I should continue :)


End file.
